


Gail Stewart: The Next Generation

by FaBbEr0oZ



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Gail is a Trekkie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaBbEr0oZ/pseuds/FaBbEr0oZ
Summary: In which Holly finds out Gail is a Trekkie
Relationships: Gail Peck & Holly Stewart, Gail Peck/Holly Stewart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Gail Stewart: The Next Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> Holly, Gail, and Rookie Blue are not mine. Just the random ass conversation they're having. Couldn't think of a better fic name. I do apologize for that. I know it sucks but my brain just wouldn't stop messing with me on this one... Happy Holidays everyone
> 
> Note: moved from FFN onto here as well.

"We need a name."

"What kind of name?"

"A name that signifies our relationship."

"What?"

"It's a fangirl thing. Just go with it."

"I am limiting your time on the internet from now on."

"Just humor me?"

"I already do that!"

"Peckart?"

"No, it reminds me too much of Picard."

"Jean-Luc Picard? The bald guy from Star Trek that looks like Mr. Clean?"

"His real name is Patrick Stewart."

"See? It fits! You're Holly Stewart... We're his ancestors!"

"We?"

"Yes, Holly. We. Don't you want to have generations of little nerds with me?"

"Does this make you the Crusher to my Picard then?"

"I'm a cop! Cops crush things... But she's a Doctor so you're the Crusher here which makes me Picard because I'm a cop and he's a Captain."

"So... Doctor Holly Crusher and Officer Gail Picard?"

"No Holly! I'm Officer Gail Stewart! Pay Attention!"

"You do realize that you just gave yourself my last name right?

"It fits. Why aren't you seeing the bigger picture here lunchbox?"

"Aside from learning that you're a Trekkie? Not seeing it."

"Captain Crusher! We will be unstoppable as Officer Lunchbox!"

"Gail, honey, are you proposing to me?"

"Took you long enough!"


End file.
